


8: “Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Carnival, Lee Taeyong is NCT Mom, M/M, NCT18, NCT21, Nakamote Yuta has no chill, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Seo Youngho l Johnny is NCT Dad, WinWin just wanted an funnel cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	8: “Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?”

**8: “Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?”**

* * *

" -ello?" Johnny slurred voice finally filled Chenle's ear after the fifth ring.

"Johnny-hyung!"

"LeLe? What's going on?" Johnny asked. The sound of rustling came next over the phone as Johnny's voice grew clear, sleep was leaving him.

"Are you near Taeyong-hyung by any chance?" Chenle muttered. He didn't dare say the name out loud because for some reason Taeyong always whenever his name was said out loud regardless when he was. 

"No. Taeyong took the rest of the members out for a walk. It's just me and Taeil who's still sleeping. Why wassup?"

"Well you see here, Yuta-hyung got us locked up the carnival jail because he tried to fightosomeoneoverWinWin-hyung!" Chenle shrieked as he shoved aside away from the phone by Yuta.

"He's lying Johnny! I did nothing wrong, the asshole was trying to hit on my WinWin!"

"Hyung, he asked WinWin-hyung if he wanted a free funnel cake. he even asked Chenle if he wanted one." Jisung announced loudly from the back.

"Shut up infant!"

"Aren't you supposed to the adult?" Chenle remarked as he stared down Yuta.

"I am the adult! Babe, tell them I'm the adult of this group!" Yuta whined turning to his boyfriend for support. However WinWin completely ignored the Japanese male as he continued to silently eat his funnel cake in peace. He just wanted a funnel cake but no he ended up in jail yet again.

"That's beside the point hyung. Is Johnny-hyung going to come get us and not tell Taeyong-hyung? No one really cares if your a sad excuse of an adult." Jisung snapped breaking the awkward silence that followed when WinWin didn't speak up.

"I'm a sad excuse of an adult!"

"So you agree!"

"Now you listen here infant!"

"I rather be an infant than a pathetic adult!"

"I am your hyung! Babe, back me up!"

"LeLe don't just record this back me up!"

"Guys?" Johnny asked as he was completely ignored on the other side of the phone.


End file.
